For Your Entertainment
by joviaddicted
Summary: Lemony slash oneshot. Inspired by Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment" simply put: smutty
1. For Your Entertainment

**A/N: Okay. This is the result of another plot bunny of mine, but really listening to this song does things to my mind …. oh well don't even get me started, been there, done that, as you can see below. **

**This is a slash fic and includes explicit (!) sexual content, if you're under 18: **

**GO PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLS! **

**Disclaimer: The amazing and magical world of Harry Potter belongs to Joanne and every one who bought his way into it. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing but obscene thoughts. I'd own some memorabilia, but the last time I went to London I walked the streets up and down in search of a popular shop for any kind of fantasy memorabilia, including, well guessed, everything Harry Potter. As luck would have it I'm as blind as a bat and couldn't find it, hence I own nothing more.**

**Thanks to my bloody brilliant Beta kitties1, who did an amazing job, although she doesn't read Harry Potter fics. You're the light of my life and I need you like Bella needs her Master.**

**Another thanks goes to Celebcristien and Lady M, who love me even if I'm totally bonkers.**

"**For Your Entertainment" is a song by Adam Lambert. If you don't know it: SHAME. ON. YOU.**

**For Your Entertainment**

After weeks and weeks of listening to Ginny ranting on and on about how boring he had become and how little they went out together, Harry had finally agreed on doing something "normal" for once.

He had to admit she had a point. He had been so absorbed in working hard, and finishing Auror classes at the top of his class, that they had spent little time the way people their age usually did.

Harry and Ginny had been best friends for the last two years. Back at Hogwarts everyone, including themselves, had expected them to fall in love with each other and eventually end up happily married with a bunch of little redheads.

They had tried to fulfil people's expectations but it was quite difficult. Harry had always been more than a little shy, which is why Ginevra was the one to finally ask him out, after they had been tiptoeing around each other for several months.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had been sitting in the library, studying for their upcoming potions exam when Ginny showed up and asked Harry if he'd like to accompany her to Honeydukes on their next Hogsmead weekend. Harry had been dumbfounded, not to mention Ron, who had been positively glowing with pride at his sisters courage.

The weekend came and they went out. Same for the following one. After about two months of dating, Ginny was the one who initiated their first kiss. They'd been standing in the hallway, chatting amicably, when she suddenly leaned forward and crossed the distance between them, kissing him fully on his slightly chapped lips. It had been awkward to say the very least. A bit too sloppy, teeth clashing, nose bumping into one another, but it only took a few more of those kissing sessions and they'd become rather good at it.

The first time Harry had touched Ginny's breast had pretty much felt natural to both of them. He got carried away kissing her and didn't really think about it. He'd lightly covered her breast with his right hand, squeezing gently. When she broke their kiss, gasping softly, he knew he must have done the right thing. Their next make out sessions were spent with Harry learning all about how Ginny liked to be touched, how she would arch into his hand when he'd graze her nipple, or how the combination of his lips on her neck with a bit of nibbling on her throat made her moan.

Harry felt very proud at his accomplishment, for the first time he felt like he was doing something and really being good at it, beside flying, that was the only other thing that ever came naturally to him.

Harry would have been content with their level of touching, but Ginny had had different ideas and two months after their first kiss they were lying on a bed and her hand had, for the first time wandered southwards, coming to rest on his very prominent erection. Up until then, he'd always tried to keep his obvious arousal to himself, feeling unsure of himself and how she might react to it. Once Ginny got used to the feeling of him covered in denim she started moving her hand over it, which elicited a sharp intake of breath from Harry. Encouraged by that reaction she got even bolder and soon after that Ginny was starting to unbutton his pants with shaking fingers.

Harry was too far gone and didn't realize what his girlfriend was doing until he felt her warm hand slowly slip underneath the waistband of his boxers. His eyes had flown open and he stared straight into Ginny's nervous face. She had looked down watching her hand discover this part of Harry all the while being intently watched by her boyfriend. She didn't know what to do so, in true brave Ginny fashion, she had timidly asked him to show her what felt good for him. After some hestitating he had wrapped his calloused fingers around her small, soft ones covering his cock and slowly started stroking, all the while watching her face for anything that might show she wanted to stop.

After the first time she'd pleasured him with her hand he, of course being the ever considerate boyfriend, wanted to reciprocate and so, only a few days later his hand was up her skirt, gently stroking her panty covered heat. He'd been so damn nervous that first time, afraid to hurt her, having heard tons of horrific stories of his dorm mates. He only wanted to make her feel good, but was so afraid of hurting her. After some fumbling around, not knowing what to do, he finally mastered enough courage to ask her to help him make her feel good. She'd given him instructions then, and soon he felt wetness soaking through the material of her cotton panties.

Once she had started to wiggle her hips and was begging for more, he'd slipped his hand under the edge of her panties, feeling the skin of her bare folds for the first time ever. He'd stroked her and circled his fingers around the top of her wet pussy, where she'd told him to touch her when she'd been giving him instructions. Now she had long lost the ability to speak coherently, so he just paid close attention to every move of his fingers, learning where she liked to be touched most.

His hand had then started to drift downwards, by-passing her opening. When she had bucked into his hand, moaning loudly, he'd started to circle her with the tips of his finger, before swallowing anxiously and slowly pushing his middle finger into her tight body. She'd tensed up and he waited some time, not sure what to do, not sure if he'd gone to far. He'd looked up into her face and only when she nodded once did he proceed to push his finger in and out of her, still stroking the top of her folds with his thumb. He'd been watching his fingers in awe when he felt her tensing up, getting impossible tighter around his digit still moving in and out of her at a more or less constant rhythm. He'd looked up and watched as her back arched up off of the bed, her lower half thrashing about, her mouth forming a silent "o", before she shuddered and let out a high pitched moan.

After they'd gone that far, it was only a matter of time until they would have sex. It had been a Thursday, Harry could still remember it with clarity, and they'd been lying on the bed, touching and kissing. Harry had somehow ended up on top of her, his erection in between them. Ginny's legs had been wrapped around his waist and he was trying to get more comfortable, when a particular move made him moan. It must have felt good to her as well, because her hips rose up and met his. They started to move against each other, doing what felt good to both of them, when Ginny told him in no uncertain words that she indeed wanted him to sleep with her. He'd stopped short and looked at her in shock, before they had clumsily started to undress each other.

Once all barriers were gone, Harry had reached into the bedstand table and got a condom, unwrapped it and put it onto himself. They scrambled up on the bed, trying to find the right position. When he'd been settled on top of her again, he had looked into her eyes and she'd given him a look that he'd interpreted as a confirmation to continue. It had felt surreal. When he'd pushed into her, when he broke through her hymen. It had felt good. She'd been in pain at the beginning, but he'd tried his best to make it good for her too. It hadn't taken him long until he was coming grunting softly, her name on his lips.

He was aware that it had not been really good for her, but they tried two more times, before they finally decided that it felt to much like trying and not really natural. Well it was Ginevra who told Harry that she needed time to think and wanted to do that by being single.

Harry should have been devastated, but all he had felt was a strange calmness wash over him, maybe he had even been a tad relieved. They went from being couple to being friends without many problems. Their friends had needed a little bit more time to accept it, but in the end they all realized it was better this way.

Every now and then Ginny would drag Harry out, making sure he got to breathe in some freedom, as she liked to call it. She'd be very persistent and he knew she'd get her will anyways, so he had decided to humour her and do as she asked. He knew she just meant well and he also knew that if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have any social life at all.

Ginny had told Harry that she wanted to go to a new club which had opened in Soho last week. He didn't care much where they went, he would just go there, have a drink or two, maybe even dance some and go home come morning. Alone. He knew Ginny hoped he would find someone to take home with, he knew she hated the idea that he was alone, that no-one was waiting for him when he opened the door to his apartment. Harry didn't feel like he was missing out on something, he was pretty content with the way things were.

As always Ginny arrived at his place at 8pm, insisting on chosing his clothes for him. He knew it made her happy so who was he to deny her such small pleasure. She went straight into his bedroom, opened his closet, which was thanks to her full of nice clothes, and picked out dark slacks that fitted him nicely and a rather tight, black t-shirt with a snake printed on it. He dressed obediently, not bothering to leave the room. Once he was dressed she made him turn around and whistled approvingly, telling him how very appealing his arse looked in those jeans. Harry just rolled his eyes and shooed her out of the flat. They took a cab and twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination, a club called "Extatic", clearly a Muggle location.

Once inside Harry headed towards the bar and got them drinks before finding a spot near the dancefloor and watching the few people who already dared dancing. It was still early so the club was still rather empty, but Harry knew from experience that Ginny usually picked popular locations.

Two hours later the club was packed and Harry and Ginny each had had a couple of drinks, already feeling a slight buzz humming through their veins. "Fancy dancing with your ex-girlfriend, Harry?" Ginny asked smiling at him teasingly. "If you don't mind being embarrassed… lead the way darling." Harry answered playfully before taking her hand and following her onto the dance floor. They spent the next hour dancing, laughing and drinking some more until Ginny excused herself to the loo.

Harry stood on the dancefloor, shuffling around lazily, long forgotten how he might look to others. He was a bit drunk by then, but still felt good and just a tad dizzy. He didn't feel the eyes who had been watching him since he had entered the club, nor did he feel someone walking up to him. The first beats of a new song started, Harry had heard it before and had instantly taken a liking to it.

_**So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<strong>_

The lyrics wrapped around him and he let his had fall back, closing his eyes, getting lost in the heavy beat, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, heat coming off in waves of the other person's body.

He could feel the person behind him closing the space between their bodies, slightly pressing against him from behind.

_**Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby**_

He distantly realized that the person behind him had a flat chest and was a bit taller than him. A man, but Harry was too far gone to even care anymore. The lyrics of the song and the heavy beat, combined with the muscular body behind him felt utterly erotic to him and he moved back into the man, bringing his back flush to the others chest. The man behind him stopped moving as if startled by Harry's reaction, but it didn't take him long to recover.

_**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<strong>_

Harry started moving against the other man, totally absorbed and in a trance. The man behind him followed suite and they started to move in unison. Harry was starting to feel the first signs of arousal at the feeling of the man's body moving behind him, pressed so tighly against him and let his head rest on the man's shoulder.

"Potter" the voice behind him whispered huskily into his ear. Harry stiffened slightly, confused as to what Malfoy of all people would be doing in a Muggle club, dancing with Harry.

_**I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name.<strong>_

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, so very affected by the higly arousing words, pressing his arse against Malfoy's crotch. He was long past feeling any awkwardness. All he felt was the need to be touched and to touch in return. He wanted to move, he wanted to feel friction and oh did Malfoy's cock pressed against his tight jeans feel amazing.

_**No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<strong>_

Draco gripped Harry's hip and held him closer to himself, getting the needed friction he so desperatedly craved. Watching Potter from afar, moving to the beat of the music with the Weaselette had been breathtalking, but seeing AND feeling Potter losing all his inhibitions, rubbing his arse so wantonly against Draco, nearly had him undone.

_**Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment.**_

Draco thrusted his hips against Harry's backside, moaning into his ear. "Gods Potter, I want to rub myself all over you." Harry could feel Malfoy's hot, humid breath tickling his ear, his tongue slightly touching the shell of it and answered with a moan of his own, pushing back into Draco, needing more. Draco started kissing Harry's neck, in between nibbling lightly on the soft skin.

_**Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment.**_

Their movements might have looked like dancing to all the onlookers, but in truth it was more like grinding than dancing. Harry's knees started to buckle at the intense emotions running through him, his heart beating unnaturally fast. He'd never been this turned on in his entire life and it was Malfoy of all people who made him feel this way. He'd never felt anything comparable when he'd been with Ginny.

_**'Sall right  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul<strong>_

Harry was lost. He wasn't aware of the people around him, all he felt was Draco, thrusting and grinding his hips in time with the beat, panting on the skin of Harry's neck.

Draco whispered the next line of the song into his ear, the tone of his voice not betraying the meaning of them.

"_**Imma work ya 'til your totally blown"**_

While whispering the words, one of Draco's hands moved to cover Harry's erection, making him jump slighly and moan with need. "Draco, oh gods please" was all he could utter before he felt Draco comply and move his hand, stroking Harry through the material of his denims, the middle of a crowded dancefloor.

_**No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no way to ring the alarm<br>So hold on 'til it's over**_

Draco stroked Harry, all the while moving against him, needing more friction on his own. God how he wanted Potter, how he wanted to rub his naked cock along those cheeks. At those thoughts Draco's hand, pressing and stroking Harry's obvious arousal, began to work even faster, wanting to hear him moan his name again, in the heat of passion.

_**Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_  
><em><strong>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm about to turn up the heat<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

"Fuck Potter! Let's get out of here, I want to fuck you so badly right now, I bloody need to!"

_**Oh  
>Do you like what you see?<br>Oh  
>Let me entertain ya 'til you scream<strong>_

"I want to hear you scream my name Potter, while I fuck you. I want you to be sore, to feel me days afterwards."

Harry had lost the ability to speak and could only nod his approval, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible and feel Malfoy's hand on his skin, touching and squeezing him. This was just another sign of how far gone Harry really was, he wasn't even thinking about he person who had accompanied him to the club.

Draco must have thought the nod to be enough encouragement and dragged Potter to the loo before apparating from there straight into his flat. Harry wasn't even fully aware of what was happening around himself, or that they were now in Draco's living room.

Draco turned him around and pressed him up against the nearest wall, kissing him hard on his parted lips. He dragged Potter's lip into his mouth, biting down and making Harry pant with want. Draco's tongue touched Harry's lip and he asked for entrance which he was granted immediately. Hips bucking against each other, seeking friction, their breath mingling, tongues touching, they started to move away from the wall next to the door, bumping into the furniture in their way, pushing their way towards Draco's bedroom.

Once inside Draco slammed the door shut, running his hands under Harry's shirt, making the other man shiver in delight. He grabbed hold of the black fabric and lifted it up, dragging it over Harry's head and throwing it onto the ground. The blond man let his mouth touch Harry's neck again, slowly drifting lower and kissing the other man's collarbone before moving towards his nipple. He ran his tongue in a circle around it before finally closing in on it, licking across the hardened nub. Draco licked gently before biting down rather hard.

"DRACO!" the lust filled voice of Harry spurred Draco on and he repeated his ministrations on the other nipple, making the man gasp and groan. The sounds errupting from Harry increased Draco's arousal tenfold. He licked and nibbled his path down Harry's chest before kneeling down in front of him, running the tip of his tongue along the waistband of Harry's jeans. Harry's head was thrown back, oblivious to the blond staring at him, listening intently to his every sound.

Harry didn't really realize what Draco was doing. He was hardly aware of him slowly opening the button fly of his trousers. He was not aware of them pooling around his ankles. The next thing he felt was Draco's fingers making their way to the waistband of his boxers, starting to pull them down. Harry's eyes opened and he watched Draco freeing him from his boxers, breathing hard. He watched as Draco leaned closer to his leaking erection, precum collecting at the tip. He could feel the man's hot breath, the one he had felt on his sensitive neck earlier, on his cock, making it twitch in anitcipation.

Draco leaned forward and ran the nip of his nose along the length of Harry's cock, breathing in deeply. "Please Draco, please" Harry begged, never before having felt someone's breath on him like that. At those words Draco's tongue darted out between those full red lips and licked away the precum, making Harry's hips thrust forward. "Shit Draco. Suck me off, please!" Harry shouted, voice full of need. Draco opened his mouth and took in the tip of Harry's cock, licking around the rim and sucking hard. He had to be careful, Harry's hips shot forward and if he weren't careful Harry might trust into his mouth before he was ready for such a thing.

Draco kept a hold of Harry's hips and prevented him from fucking his mouth in earnest. He licked his way up and down and took Harry in as far as he could without gagging, wrapping his hand around the part that wouldn't fit into his mouth. Harry was rather impressive size-wise and Draco didn't want to choke on him. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around every inch of Harry, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could, without fearing to hurt Harry.

"Draco, I can't… I don't … fuck I'm going to…." was all the warning Draco got before he felt Harry tensing up and thrusting forward slightly, his hands burried in Draco's white-blond hair, his semen shooting down Draco's throat. Draco licked him clean before releasing him and getting off his knees.

Harry had sobered up some but was still in a post-orgasmic haze, knees feeling like jelly. He had never gotten a blowjob before. It was… there where no words as far as Harry was concerned. When he had collected himself as much as possible he looked up and saw that Draco had undressed himself and was now standing naked in front of Harry, hand outstretched for Harry to take.

Harry took Draco's hand and let himself be led over to the enormous king size bed. Draco walked behind Harry, pressing against him from behind, letting Harry feel his straining erection. Harry shuddered in response and felt Draco again kissing his neck, relaxing him into his lovers embrace. Once Draco could feel Harry leaning against him he dragged him onto the bed, lying down beside him. The cool satin sheets felt amazing against Harry's heated skin and he felt Draco lie down next to him. He kissed Harry again, worshipping his body with his hands and before long he could feel Harry's cock recovering from the previous activity. He wrapped his hand around Harry and started to stroke at a sensual pace, nuzzling Harry's neck. When he Harry started to move his hips into Draco's hand, he sat up a bit and moved his free hand up Harry's body, tracing his lips with his fingers.

"Open up Harry" he told him in his most seductive words. Harry opened up obediently and Draco pushed his fingers into Harry's mouth. On instinct Harry wrapped his tongue around the long digits, licking them, sucking softly.

"Fuck you should see yourself, sucking my fingers! That looks so good. I'd love to see your mouth wrapped around my dick but I have a better idea." Harry was in a lust-induced trance and could only moan around Draco's fingers, before he dragged them out. Harry nearly whimpered in disapproval but was silenced by Draco's lips closing around his again. They kissed and sucked and licked and bit, Harry was dizzy from all the mind-blowing feelings. He felt more than saw soft white-blond tendrils carassing his skin.

When he felt a finger between his ass cheeks he sucked in a breath and opened his eyes staring worriedly into grey ones.

"Relax Harry. Trust me, this will feel really good." Draco told Harry assuringly. Harry didn't have a lot of time to think, because Draco was once again kissing him. Harry lost himself in the feeling of Draco's tongue touching his own, sucking it lightly into his mouth, revoking feelings from before when Draco had been on his knees in front of him, staring up at him with his cock in his mouth.

Draco let his wet finger wander up and down Harry's crack, letting him get used to the feeling of someone touching him there. He was well aware of the fact that Harry was inexperienced at best when it came to sex, left alone another man touching him. At least he had never heard of Harry having anything with a man. He intended to be careful and make it a pleasurable experience for him.

After a couple of minutes Harry relaxed into the soft caress of Draco's finger and Draco saw that as a sign to continue. He lighly passed the puckered skin of Harry's hole and repeated that motion a couple of times before pressing in just the very tip of it. Harry tensed up, panic settling in once again. He was so unsure of himself, so scared of how it might feel when that simple pressure already hurt.

Draco realized that Harry wasn't relaxed enough to let Draco continue and pulled his fingers back, stroking Harry's arms in, what he hoped, a soothing manner. He let it be and instead kissed Harry into oblivion, letting him know that he didn't mind, that he understood Harry perfectly well.

"Roll over for me Harry" the blonde whispered into Harry's ear, provoking a quiet gasp. Harry complied instantly, rolling over and settling on the bed again. He jumped slightly when he felt Draco touching his back, letting his hands roam every bit of skin he could possibly touch. Harry felt the tension leave his body under the calming ministrations the blonde showered him with. He relished in every single movement and when he felt Draco's warm breath on the nape of his neck he sighed contentedly.

He felt Draco settling on top of him, a hot, prominent erection rubbing slightly against his arse cheeks, but he knew Draco kept most of his weight off of Harry, just letting him feel the heat emanating off Draco's body.

Draco hovered over Harry's form, breathing in deeply, trying to compose himself, when all he wanted was to grind into Harry, making him beg for his hard member.

"Soon..." was all Draco thought before continuing.

Draco started working his way down Harry's back, letting his tongue follow the path of his spine. The combination of Draco's tongue on this back, leaving a wet trail along its way, and the soft tendrils of Draco's hair brushing against his heated skin, was threatending to overwhelm him.

When he felt Draco reach the top of his ass, he expected him to stop just there, but Draco distracted him as he softly touched Harry's cheeks, rubbing them gently and pushing them apart.

Harry groaned out loud when he felt Draco's tongue moving in between his buttocks.

Draco loved the sounds Harry made and licked his way towards his puckered entrance. His tongue circled where his finger had tried to push in before, stopping only when Harry had started to panick.

"Damn it Draco, what are you doing, hell..."

Draco lapped at Harry's skin, making him moan and push against his tongue greedily, but Draco didn't give in. Not this time. Not yet.

He continued driving Harry insane, licking at the sensitive skin, not ceasing until every single sound coming from Harry's mouth was either incoherent or followed by a moan.

Harry was nearly floating because of Draco lavishing such intimate touches on him. When Draco moved a single lubricated finger to Harry's entrance, he didn't shy away, but panted helplessly.

"Oh. Oh. I don't know… what?" was all Harry was able to utter while Draco bereached his hole and pushed his finger in knuckle-deep. He wiggled around a bit before pulling out and pushing in again, repeating the motion several times, letting Harry get used to the foreign intrusion. He curled his finger upward while dragging it out, touching Harry's prostate, making him moan in surprise.

"Ugh. Again. Draco again" Harry mumbled, panting loudly. Draco felt himself getting even harder, if that were even possible, at the mere thought of touching Harry like that. Somewhere along the line Potter had become Harry, but he was way beyond caring by then.

After a bit more time Draco decided to add another finger to his first one. Harry groaned in discomfort but after a couple of minutes it started to feel good again and he moved his hips against Draco's fingers inside him, fucking himself on Draco's long digits. Harry was moaning loudly by then, begging incoherently, but the blond aristocrat knew what Harry was begging for. He just wanted to take a little more time.

When he'd worked in a third finger and let Harry get used to them, he started to scissor them before finally pulling out. He moved in between Harry's legs, lifting them up and moving them to rest on his shoulders before casting a wandless lubrication spell on himself and his fingers, all the while still kissing Harry and distracting him.

"I'm going to fuck you now Harry. Tell me if it gets too much."

Harry only whimpered in response, lifting his ass off the bed and moving himself towards Draco. The latter moved his lube slicked hand up to Harry's entrance and spread the liquid all around before positioning himself at Harry's hole and pushing forward slightly, groaning as the tight ring of muscles closed around the head of his cock. Harry gasped in pain, three digits not completely preparing him for the size of Draco's cock.

Draco pushed forward slowly before pulling back and repeating the movement, kissing Harry and panting against the dark haired man's skin. "Fuck. So tight. So good." He kept thrusting in slowly and pulling out until he sheated up to the hilt in the the other man. Only then did he stop and let Harry get used to the feeling of being full.

Harry felt overwhelmed. It felt so… foreign and yet again strangely good. It did hurt, there was no use in denying it. Being stretched like this burned and he felt slightly uncomfortable. Draco was watching Harry closely, trying his best to keep from moving though that was just what he wanted to do.

Harry gave him a slight smile and Draco started to almost pull all the way out before thrusting in again. He slightly changed the angle and when he repeated the motion, Harry arched off the bed, moaning Draco's name. Draco continued to thrust into Harry until he felt the other man lift his hips to meet every single thrust.

"Oh Gods. Harder. Faster Draco!" Harry mumbled, heat tingling all over his body, his body on sensory overload. Harry didn't know what to say. All he could do was meet Draco's thrusts and arch into him as much as possible, greedy to feel more of the amazing feeling of Draco moving inside him. Draco followed Harry's pleads and increased his pace and force, thrusting into Harry in rapid succession, every time hitting the spot that made Harry scream his name.

The sight of Harry moaning underneath him, begging for Draco's cock without inhibitions nearly drove Draco over the edge. He wrapped one of his hands around Harry's leaking cock, precum already collecting in Harry's navel, and started to stroke him in time with his trusts. "Cum for me Harry, I want to feel it before I cum inside your hot little body. Would you like that?" It only took a couple of seconds and Harry was shouting his name and cumming all over Draco's hand, his cum hitting his and Draco's chest as well.

The feeling of Harry tightening around his cock and the sound of his name on Harry's lips as he came was what finally did Draco in and he thrust a couple more times into Harry, his hands nearly too week to support his weight as he finally screamed and shot his seed deep into Harry, collapsing on top of him.

They lay like this for what could have been hours or just minutes, just breathing heavily, not able to form a single sentence, bathed in sweat and cum. Only when their breathing had finally calmed down enough did Draco shift and carefully slipped out Harry, who winced, already feeling the soreness that surely was to be more pronounced come morning.

Draco cast a wandless "Scourgify" and cleaned up the greater mess before turning to face Harry.

His former arch rival had curled in on himself, lying on his side. Something about the way it looked broke Draco's heart. Harry looked so very alone and sad laying like this. He spooned up behind him and wrapped him into a tight embrace, kissing the nape of Harry's neck softly.

"I never knew. I didn't know it would feel like this." Draco wondered what Harry meant by that. Draco suddenly realized that they hadn't used a condom. He hadn't intended on doing it like that. Hell he never thought he would have the chance to fuck Harry bloody Potter. And yet here he was, and it felt so very intimate holding Harry close.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Sleep now Harry" those were the last words Harry heard before he drifted into a deep, peaceful slumber, feeling save and protected in the arms of the person he would have thought to be the unlikeliest to ever feel this way with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Leave me some loving!**


	2. In The Aftermath

A/N: ***bounces into the room at neck-breaking speed* Hello! Nice seeing you again :)  
>I must say some of you have to be psychic, seeing as how you guys added this story to Author's Alert although it was supposed to be a oneshot. Well turns out it's not. Thanks to the support I received from you my lovelies, I decided to give it another go. <strong> **See? Usually one would thank their supporters by buying them a drink. I thank my reviewers with some smut and then some. ** **This is a slash fic and includes explicit (!) sexual content, if you're under 18:** **FUCK OFF! thanks for your understanding, ** **yours kindly ** **ME :)** **Disclaimer: The amazing and magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JoJo and her minions, all of them did an amazing job. I only own my dreams, plot bunnies, the books, the movies, a fb-account, a account – no shit sherlock and a twitter account. Hu. That's quite a lot actually.  
>I think Draco and the others deserve a little sexing. I feel bad for them and the very least I can do for them is to have them go at it like rabbits in my fanfics, right? I'm only acting on altruistic motives! No money is being made, if you feel like paying me: go on and review!<strong>

**IMPORTANT: This is was supposed to be a b-day gift for Dani, sorry, it took me longer, still this is for you darling, happy birthday!**

**And the award for the most patient person in the whole wide world goes to kitties1, my lovely beta, and author of a brilliant twilight fanfic. Bella Swan, Submissive! Check it out!  
>Another thanks goes to Lady M and my wifey for listening, pre-reading, spell-checking and just being their ususal unobtrusive selves.<strong>

**Last but not least: a huge thank you to Tom, Sherlock, Adam, Andrew, for keeping me sane, either that or for making me go bloody mental! You rock darling!**

**This is very different from the first part and I'd appreciate your thoughts, whatev they are.**

**The two songs used in here are "Aftermath" and "Sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert, listen to them the first one in the beginning and the end, the second one is in the middle, I think they fit perfectly into the story, enhancing the meaning of it.**

**In The Aftermath**

**Have you lost your way?**  
><strong>Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made<strong>  
><strong>And so it goes<strong>  
><strong>Everything inside your circle starts to overflow<strong>

The first rays of sunlight on the back of Harry's eyes woke him up, feeling comfortably warm. It could have been a rather pleasant feeling, waking up to sunshine in London, if it weren't for the pain shooting through his skull.

He tried to remember what had happened the night before. "_Ginny. Dancing. Drinking. Ugh… more drinking_." Harry thought, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, opening his eyes slowly. That was when he realized it. There was a pale arm draped across Harry's upper torso. He turned his head slightly to look at the person whose limb was currently touching him.

Blond hair. White-blond hair.

Harry's breathing sped up, flashbacks of the night before assaulting his alcohol raddled brain. He'd been dancing, the heavy beat of the song combined with the alcohol he'd consumed setting his body on fire. Suddenly he had felt a presence behind him, and they'd started dancing, grinding against each other to the beat of the music.

A man. It had been a man behind him.

"_Potter."_

…..

"_Potter."_

Malfoy.

Harry started to feel the first signs of panic settling in. He'd been dancing with Draco Malfoy, lone heir of the Malfoy holdings and only son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy.

No they hadn't been just dancing. Malfoy had thrust against Harry's arse and moaned into his ear, while Harry had been pushing back like a dog in heat, rubbing himself all over Draco's …...

Harry's breath was coming in short gasps, not enough air filling his lungs, making him feel dizzy. He was starting to sweat, his left hand closing over his mouth, keeping him from whimpering out loud, which would inevitably cause the person next to him to wake up. He needed to prevent that from happening at any rate.

What had he done?

_Malfoy's body pressed against his from behind. Malfoy on his knees in front of him, gazing up at Harry, his … No._

_NoNoNoNo._

He didn't want to think about any of it. He simply couldn't. He needed to get out of here, and fast.

No, he needed to get out.

Right.

Fucking.

Now.

He didn't want to wake Malfoy. He didn't want to face him after…. No. The proximity of his former nemesis caused his blood to start pounding in his ears.

"_Former?"_

He needed to lift Draco's arm off his chest, but he didn't want to touch him.

But it was either touching him and freeing himself before making a run or risking Malfoy waking up and having to face him.

He'd made his decision.

Carefully touching Malfoy's arm as little as possible, Harry lifted it off his chest, trying his hardest not to wake him. Once he'd successfully extricated himself from the softly snoring man he scrambled out of bed, getting his foot caught in the bedding and struggling to regain his balance.

He caught himself just in time, his heart pounding furiously at the near mishap and shivered when cool air met his naked skin.

Harry looked around hastily, trying to locate his clothes as quickly as possible.

He couldn't find his boxers, but not wanting to waste another second he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on regardless, not daring to look down on himself. Seeing himself naked and in Malfoy's bedroom would just make everything that much more real. And it wasn't real. Nothing had happened.

Once Harry was fully dressed, he crept as quietly as possible towards the bedroom door. He turned around to make sure Malfoy was still sound asleep and ended up tripping over a lonesome shoe. The noise it made as it bounced across the hardwood floor echoed loudly off the walls.

Harry stiffened.

"Mmm. Good Morn…. Where are you going Harry?" Draco asked, perched on one elbow now, questions in his half lidded eyes.

Harry panicked. He shook his head at the blond and took a run for the door.

Before Draco even had time to get out of bed the distinctly familiar "crack" of a person apparating filled the room, leaving him alone in his flat, rumpled sheets around him, smelling like Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't think about where he wanted to go. When he opened his eyes next he looked around and realized he was at the Victoria Gardens near the Embankment. He glanced around to make sure no-one had seen him and walked around until he found a bench that was a little secluded from the others and the main footpath.

Although Harry had no idea how late it really was he assumed it was relatively early, and there was only one elderly couple strolling around, holding hands and leaning in towards one another, enjoying each other's company. The sight made his heart ache.

He needed time to think, he needed to be alone.

When Harry sat down, he winced slightly, feeling the soreness from the night before.

He was sore. He had let Malfoy….

A silent whimper escaped Harry, devastation making his way into his heart, making him feel nauseous. What had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all?

Probably not. He would have never found himself in that situation in the first place, had he not been drinking. "Damn Alcohol." Harry thought to himself bitterly.

But that in itself was the solution. He could blame it all on the alcohol.

Harry was beside himself with worry. He felt dirty for what he had done. For what he had let someone else, namely Malfoy, do to him.

He rarely went out, he didn't usually drink either. Why couldn't he have woken up next to a pretty girl? Why had it had to be a man? Oh god. He'd woken up next to a man. He'd had… sex with a man. He'd had sex with Malfoy.

Harry was shaking, his breath once again leaving his mouth in short gasps.

_"Gods Potter, I want to rub myself all over you."_

He had let him. He had… he had enjoyed himself, he did not only participate, but….

A lone tear slipped down his cheek before he had even realized it. Did that mean he was… gay? No. He couldn't be gay. He was Harry fucking Potter, the Boy Who Lived To Defeat Voldemort, who lived to give up his life, his own happiness, to save the wizarding world.

He wasn't the Boy Who Lived To Be Gay.

Ever since he had stumbled into the wizarding world at the age of eleven he'd been in the focus of the _Daily Prophet_. His every move had been watched and commented on. He'd faced a teacher who shared his body with Voldemort, he'd killed a basilisk. He had finally found a family in Sirius, but that little piece of heaven had been ripped from him when he had to watch his godfather die.

His whole life had always been a mess. A sick joke.

Harry started to sob and rock on the bench, curling in on himself, his hands fisted in his hair tightly, tugging painfully.

"This can't be happening to me," he thought to himself, nearly choking on the lump forming in his throat, making it almost impossible for him to breath.

He had finally obtained some sort of normality once he'd killed the bane of his existence and started to live his own life, free of the constant shadow of dread looming over him threateningly.

If any of what had happened yesterday leaked out, the Daily Prophet would be all over him again. He could almost see it in his mind. "Harry Potter gay – after effects of a war?"

No, that couldn't happen under any circumstances. He wouldn't be able to survive them tearing at him again, he wouldn't survive having everyone's focus fixed on him. He wouldn't be able to deal with the whispering, with the depreciatory looks people would surely cast his way. He wouldn't stand a chance against people looking at him with disgust contorting their faces.

No. That wouldn't happen. Not any of it.

He was the best in his Auror classes. He would graduate next year and become an Auror and keep his loved ones save, make sure his family didn't have to live through another Dark Lord. He would find a lovely woman, marry her, have children.

God he wanted children. He wanted his own family.

He would get all that.

He wasn't interested in men that way. He was not gay. He had been drunk beyond his limit, the lyrics arousing him, the presence of another body just amplifying the need cursing through his veins.

It could have been anyone. It wasn't the fact that a man had been grinding against him. The heat of another body pressed against his was what had aroused him so much in his inebriated state.

It had nothing to do with the person being a man, and certainly nothing with the person being Malfoy of all people.

That was it and he would prove it to himself.

Harry got up gingerly, walking around the park, finding a spot overcrowded with high plants. He moved behind them before apparating to the only place he could think of now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry opened his eyes next he was in Ginny's living room.

Ginny must have heard the sound of someone apparating, because within a matter of seconds she strode into the room adjoining her kitchen. The wards were set up, hence it could only be a small number of people appearing in her living room out of thin air.

When she saw Harry, her face went beet-red with rage.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been? What happened yesterday? There I go to the loo and leave you alone for just a minute, a minute, you hear me? And when I come out what do I see? I see you, dark-haired oaf, leaving with a man! Care to explain yourself Harry? God knows I'm waiting for an explanation here and I will not calm down until I get one. What the fuck have you been thinking anyway? Disappearing just like that, leaving me there all on my own! You could have shown at least some sense of decency and waited until my return to tell me you would go. But no! I just see you walking out there, right behind a man! Who was that and where were you going? Fuck Harry, do you have any idea how much I was worried about your sorry arse? I've been up all night…."

Ginny was interrupted by a body shoving her backwards into the wall, hungry lips closing over hers. She was trapped between the wall and Harry's body, his hands on each side of the wall next to her head. She didn't understand what had happened. She didn't understand why Harry was kissing her like that. Ginny stiffened and tried to talk to Harry.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Ha-"

She was cut off by a hand closing over her mouth, silencing her. Ginny looked into Harry's piercing green eyes, and the desperation she saw had her stop struggling. It was the only thing that came to her mind. Harry's eyes screamed desperation.

"_Why won't I get hard?_" Harry asked himself angrily, bucking into her.

Harry moved her head to the side to gain access to her neck, showering the pale expansion with bruising kisses. He licked and nibbled at Ginny's neck, lapping at her skin with vigor and need. His hips had developed a life on their own and started to move, thrusting against her feminine body, but to no avail. It did nothing to him.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped out loud, squirming at the delicious feeling of Harry's tongue on her sensitive neck, throwing her head back a little to give him as much access to her skin as humanly possible. She didn't know what had happened to Harry to have him in this state. She didn't know where he'd been all night and what he'd been up to, but the look in his eyes, the almost palpable desperation, felt like a stab into her heart. Whatever it was that had Harry troubled like that, whatever made him act the way he did, she would give him all she could, just to make the look in his eyes go away.

Harry must have sensed her lack of resistance and moved one of his hands away from the wall and placed it on her hip, his thumb gliding under the soft fabric of her t-shirt, grazing soft skin. He caressed her hipbone with the pad of his thumb in a circular motion, and pressed his pelvis into hers again and again, wanting to feel something.

"_Imma work ya 'til you're totally blown" _he heard Draco's voice in his mind, making him shiver and his cock come to life. The sheer memory of that moment alone had Harry hard as a rock, breaking his ministrations on Ginny's neck – "_Pale, but not as pale as Malfoy's._" – to moan lowly, the sound vibrating in the back of his throat. No he wouldn't think of yesterday. He was here to do what he was supposed to do. Have Ginny screaming his name, cumming inside her with only her on his mind.

Harry's hand moved from the spot at her hip to graze her navel, swirling his finger around it before letting his fingers creep up and under her shirt.

"Oh … Harry. Please." Ginny moaned when she felt Harry's erection brush against her sweet spot, making her drippingly wet. She started to move her hips in time with his, moaning loudly each and every time a thrust felt really good.

"_I'm not gay, I'm hard and kissing and touching Ginny. I'm not gay." _Harry thought almost giddily.

"_Only after you thought about Draco's body pressing into yours from behind, whispering something indecent into your ear. Actually the very memory of Draco alone was what had your cock leaking."_ Harry's subconscious told him matter of factly.

"No, no that's not true!" Harry answered silently, muttering against Ginny's skin.

"What's not true Harry?" she gasped breathlessly, Harry's movements and touches really getting to her.

Instead of answering, Harry's fingers grazed the underside of her bra-covered breast, while his lips sought out her's again, running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, before sucking it into her mouth, biting down gently.

"_Just like Draco did yesterday…"_ The fucking voice in his head wouldn't shut up and Harry wanted it to, so desperately. He not only wanted it to shut up, he needed it to. He was losing his mind, hearing voices and even answering to them out loud.

Instead of thinking of the implications, Harry's fingers slipped under Ginny's bra, shoving it upwards and fully groping her small breast._ "She's so soft."_ Harry thought. _"Too soft."_ The last thought came unbidden into his mind.

Ginny's hands were tangled in Harry's hair, her tongue slithering out to touch Harry's, stroking and massaging, their breath mingling. "More," was the only word Ginny could utter in her haze and Harry didn't hesitate to comply. His hands slipped out of her bra and out from under her shirt, instead gripping the hem of it and drawing it over her head in one swift motion before his hands were on her breasts again. His fingers stroked her nipples, the dark skin pebbling under his fingertips.

Ginny's moaning reverberated off the walls of her flat, but the sounds were wrong.

Wrong.

He broke their kiss and let his mouth travel to her chest, his tongue flicking out to lick the underside of her breasts, making her shiver and her hands tighten in his hair, pulling his head against her chest, keeping him there. He rolled his tongue over her nipple, making her cry out in need.

Draco had done exactly the same to him not many hours before. Oh god it had felt amazing. And then he had bitten down on his nipple.

He moved up and threw his head back at the memory, his eyes tightly shut, his body alight with the memory of a hot mouth teasing him. Harry's hips bucked into Ginny's, seeking friction, as he moaned lowly, teeth closing over his bottom lip.

"Fuck Harry! I want you!" Ginny screamed out when she felt him thrust against her, but it wasn't the right voice. It should have been deeper, smoother.

He hesitated for a moment and the red haired woman took the moment of distraction to push him away a bit before reversing their positions and putting her hand against his straining erection. She started to move her hand against him, rubbing him through the material of his jeans.

Draco had stroked Harry, all the while moving against him, needing friction on his own, his hard dick brushing against Harry's arse with every single move.

Harry was getting sick of the constant flashbacks, but they came without his permission, assaulting his senses, his body reactions betraying him. When he closed his eyes it was Draco, not Ginny touching him. No.

"_I'm not gay. I'm not gay."_ Harry chanted in his mind, convinced that repeating this mantra would help him with the predicament he found himself in all of a sudden.

"_I want her, we are destined to be together, she will make me happy. Only she can give me what I so whole-heartedly want. A family."_ Harry's thoughts were overturning in his mind.

Harry looked at Ginny and realized that she was just kissing her way down his chest, towards his belly button. He watched with a mixture of rapt attention and horror as her tongue darted out and licked around his navel, whilst her hands made short work of the fly on his trousers. Before he even realized what was happening she had them all the way undone, smirking up at him.

"Going commando, Harry? I didn't take you for the naughty kind of man." Ginny said, looking up at him from her position in front of him, the head of his dick lightly brushing her lips.

_Draco's fingers making their way to the waistband of his boxers, the ones that he couldn't find when he tried to dress as quickly as possible, the ones that he left at Draco's apartment. Draco freeing him from his boxers. Draco leaning closer to his leaking erection, Draco's tongue licking away the precum that had gathered at he slit of Harry's cock. A cock that never had been that hard before. Draco opening his mouth and engulfing Harry._

Harry's hips thrust forward at the intensity of the memory, wanting to feel it again. When he opened his eyes he didn't look into grey orbs, glazed over with passion and want. Ginny's brown eyes were locked with his as she sucked him off in the middle of her living room.

Wrong.

Licking. Suction, a hand wrapping around his shaft.

Wrong.

His hand moved into Ginny's hair.

Too long.

Wrong.

Draco had done this to him only hours before.

WRONG.

It was wrong.

Harry forcefully pushed Ginny away from him, making her stumble to the carpet covered floor, looking up at him with a shocked expression.

Harry took in the sight of her. Half-naked torso, bra askew, chest heaving rapidly, her skin slightly flushed, before he knelt down between her spread legs, tugging at her trousers frantically, wanting to get them off of her.

She must have understood the meaning of his actions because she obediently raised her hips, helping him removing her slightly sweat soaked pants, before turning to her bra. He tried to open it, but the damned thing wouldn't come off. Without saying another word she moved her hand behind her and opened it for him. If she picked up on the shaking of his fingers, she didn't comment on it.

Once Ginny was fully undressed, Harry moved his hand to her wet folds, sliding his fingers in between.

"Please. Please. Please Harry. Now! Please." Ginny begged, lifting her hips to create more friction.

Without thinking any further he lined himself up and thrust into her in one swift motion, not letting her get used to the feeling of him him inside her, but pulling back and starting a fast rhythm that brought forward lots of sounds from her. He was doing it right. She liked this. He could do this.

"Oh Gods. Harder. Faster Harry!"

Without knowing Ginny had repeated Harry's words from last night. Only Harry had been grunting Draco's name at the end.

The way Draco had kissed him…

"Harry? Harry? Oh god what is it baby?" Ginny inquired, her mouth hanging agape.

Harry hadn't noticed that he'd started crying, his whole body convulsing with silent sobs.

Harry collapsed on top of her, all strength leaving him. After some time he got aware of her hands pushing at him and he rolled off of her, curling into a fetal position next to her.

"It's not true, it's not true, it can't be. No. No. No. Nonononononononono…..I want a family, I want a family…." Harry chanted the same words over and over again, totally lost. He had forgotten about Ginny next to him. All he felt was loneliness and devastation as realization dawned on him.

**It's like I can't even feel**  
><strong>After the way you touched me<strong>  
><strong>I'm not asleep but I'm not awake<strong>  
><strong>After the way you loved me<strong>

**I can't turn this around**  
><strong>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<strong>  
><strong>I said I just wander around<strong>  
><strong>With my eyes wide shut because of you<strong>

When Harry came back to himself, he was still lying on Ginny's living room floor, his head in someone's lap, soft hands weaving through his hair in a soothing manner. He was still wearing the t-shirt Ginny had picked up for him the night before and his dark denims were pooled around his ankles, leaving him naked from his waist down.

Ginny was mumbling words that she hoped might have a calming effect on Harry, for she didn't know what to say. What where you supposed to say when the guy you have sex with starts crying and sobbing, shaking like a leaf, before collapsing on top of you?

After some time had passed, Harry sat up slowly, feeling drained and empty. He didn't dare look Ginny in the eye, terribly ashamed of his behaviour, not knowing how to explain himself to her when he didn't even understand the situation himself.

Words seemed to be unnecessary as Ginny got up from the floor, kissing his forehead, showing him that she didn't understand but that she didn't hold a grudge. Whatever had Harry devastated and beside himself like that … bearing witness to an emotional breakdown of the Boy Who Lived, her former boyfriend, her friend for even longer, had touched Ginny deeply.

She didn't know how to deal with everything she was feeling right now and they would have to talk about it all at some point, but right now was not the time for those explanations, no matter how much she wanted to know the reasons for Harry's distress she couldn't bring herself to ask. So she did the only thing she could. She comforted him and left him alone when she thought that was what he needed.

As soon as the door to Ginny's bedroom had clicked shut, Harry stood up, his legs nearly giving out from underneath him, and got dressed again, for the second time today. Then he apparated to the only place that had always felt like home and save although so many bad things had happened to him there. Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated to a field near Hogwarts. He looked at the castle towering on a slight hill; it's walls looking magnificent, as always, the ancient magical building still evoking the same awe he had felt when he was just eleven years old. Hogwarts looked majestic, a soft humming of energy crackling in the air around it, enhancing the feeling.

So many things had happened here, so much evil he had faced here and still it was his most favourite place in the world. It had never lost the calming effect it had always had on him when Dumbledore had still been alive. He usually came here when he needed to sort out his thoughts or when he was in a reminiscent mood. Sometimes he would just sit at the lake, staring out at the water, sometimes he'd sit in the Griffiindor stands, letting his eyes roam the Quidditch pitch.

Hogwarts didn't only remind him of the dark times in his life, though admittedly there had been plenty of those, but also of the friends he had made here. The Weasley's were his family, not in the way he wanted one so desperately, but they were the first people who had ever shown him love. The first to have ever truly cared for him and accepted him as one of them. Sure Harry's and Ginny's break up had caused an awkward silence the first time he'd been at the Borrow afterwards, but they had accepted it the way it was and the fact that Harry wouldn't become part of the family through the bond of a marriage didn't mean that he didn't belong with them.

Harry didn't know what he would have done without them, without their support when Sirius had died or any of the other times. Ginny had held him whilst he had cried himself to sleep many nights.

Ginny. Oh god what had he done? He'd practically been all over her without so much as a word of explanation. He had forced himself on her, well at first he had. How must he have looked to her? Insane? She would never forgive him if she knew that he had acted from base motives, using her to prove to himself that he wasn't different, that he wasn't a disgusting human being.

And then he had just broken down on top of her, still inside her, crying and sobbing and shaking. She would never forgive him for that stunt, for using her like he did. No true friend would do something like that to someone he considered a friend.

"_Griffindor Golden Boy, are we?_" A familiar voice sneered in his head, dripping with sarcasm.

He didn't deserve friends like Ginny. He had betrayed her trust and at some point he'd have to face her and his friends and in the end they would all walk away from him, leaving him alone.

"_I'm alone and a deviant, disgusting faggot on top of that._" Harry thought to himself, nearly drowning in sorrow.

It had started to rain, huge drops splashing on Harry, soaking him through in a matter of minutes, only aggravating Harry's depressed mood. He was alone, wandering the grounds of Hogwarts, his hot salty tears mingling with the icy raindrops.

He slowly but surely was destroying not only himself but everyone around him. He was a danger to the people he loved, constantly hurting them and never being able to be enough.

What would Ron say if he heard of Harry's debauched behaviour? He'd most probably gawk at him, before turning beet-red and shouting at Harry for all he was worth. When the ill-tempered redhead would hear what he had done to Ginny... he didn't want to think of it, it just hurt too much.

And Hermione? She'd just shake her head, not able to believe what she was hearing. Then she would get a book and read, trying to find the answers to Harry's "problem" in books. Oh god, they'd all be so disappointed. But there was no one who would be more devastated then himself. The realization that he might indeed be gay had him hit rock bottom.

Malfoy would laugh is ass off if he could see him right now.

"_Can't the Griffindor Golden Boy deal with being gay? How does it feel to have not only destroyed the last bit of hope the Weasley's might have harboured, but also the whole wizarding world. I knew you were a sad joke. If Dumbledore could see you now he'd be ashamed of you!_" Harry could basically hear the self-satisfied condescending sneer in Malfoy's words. Their cruelty - though only imagined - cut like razors into Harry's heart.

It was true. He was everything Malfoy's voice had told him.

Harry walked towards Hogwarts, desperate to feel some sort of calm washing over him. He was walking without looking up and suddenly his body collided with another one, sending him backwards, falling flat on his butt.

When he hit the muddy ground he couldn't keep quiet any longer, he drew his legs to his chest, rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. As if that was the only thing keeping him from falling apart at the seams. He sobbed into himself, nearly choking on the wrecks shaking his body. Harry felt so very alone, unloved, surrounded by not only darkness but by the sound of people laughing at him cruelly, for he was nothing but an unworthy, scared little boy.

He was disgusting and weak, not worth of being loved.

Suddenly he felt someone kneeling down next him, wrapping strong, warm arms around him, heat emanating from the other's body, a heavy contrast to his own, freezing form. Harry couldn't stop crying, he just wasn't able to contain the huge amount of sadness he felt. He hiccuped, gulping down the cold air, but still felt like he didn't get enough oxygen into his lungs, feeling his throat constrict. His opened his eyes in horror, grasping at his chest and throat, his eyesight getting dizzy before he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feeling of something wet touching his forehead woke him up, how much later he didn't know. He lay still for a couple of minutes trying to remember what had happened, feeling odd.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times, his eyesight unclear due to his missing glasses. What he did see was a person with white-blond hair sitting next to his lying body, looking at him with a – what he could guess – concerned expression.

"The sleeping beauty woke up, finally! You are quite theatrical Harry, you scared me shitless, fainting on me like that," came the unmistakable drawl of Malfoy's voice.

Malfoy. Again.

Harry groaned out load, trying to sit up, but feeling a hand touch his bare chest, pushing him towards the bed again.

"_I'm in Malfoy's flat. I'm in his bed. I'm … where is my shirt?_" Harry thought frantically, his mind was reeling with all the sudden discoveries and he felt his breathing speed up again.

"Calm down Harry! It's okay, you don't need to worry. You're save here and most importantly you're dry now, you were drenched with rain."

"Did you, uhm, undress me?" Harry asked, his voice sounding horse and tiny from all the emotional outbursts. He would have thrown a fit again, if he didn't feel as drained as he did. He just didn't have any energy left in him. All he wanted was to curl up and sleep, forgetting everything around him.

"I did. I couldn't have you staining my sheets, making them all wet. That's Egyptian Cotton! Besides, I was worried you're going to be sick tomorrow. You were sitting on the muddy ground, shaking like a leaf. If I wouldn't have gotten you out of them... you might have frozen to death."

Harry didn't pick up on Draco's obvious attempts to lighten the mood with his teasing. The only thing he really heard were staining sheets, making them wet. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get as far away from Draco as he could.

The raven haired man sat up and looked around frantically, trying to locate his glasses. Draco, apparently sensing what Harry was looking for, grabbed them from the nightstand and held them up for Harry to take.

Harry took his glasses from Draco, trying not to touch him, or at least touch him as little as possible.

"_You've already had sex with him. His hands have been all over you."_ His subconscious so helpfully added. "_In fact... his hands haven't only been all over you, but..."_

Harry clamped his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence, and took calming breaths.

Once he had his glasses back on he made to get up again. "Uhm thanks Malfoy for you know... bringing me here and not letting me … well you know. Thanks. I better get going now, I'm sure I'm keeping you from doing important things and I don't want to strain your hospitality any more than I already did." Harry rambled on, his hands fidgeting nervously, refusing to meet Malfoy's eyes.

Draco of course picked up on Harry's distressed behaviour, his eyes studying his fingers as if they held all the answers to the questions that currently bothered Harry. What was more important, he realized that Harry had used his surname.

Never having been one to beat around the bush, Draco resolved to ask the first thing that came to his mind, well actually the one question that had been on his mind ever since he had ran into Harry, before the latter had stumbled to the ground because of the unexpected impact and stayed there. The lone memory of Harry sitting there on the ground, breaking down in front of him, rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently had Draco shivering. He needed to know what was bothering Harry. He wanted to know why Harry had left his flat as if he was on the run from a dementor.

Draco had thought about the night before and couldn't for the life of him figure out what he could have done to Harry to have him running for the hills. His breakdown surely couldn't have anything to do with last night as well, could it? For all he knew it had been wonderful, magical even, he had thoroughly enjoyed himself and he was pretty sure Harry had too.

It was because of Harry's hasty exit in the morning, the fear that had been clearly visible in those green orbs that he had decided to apparate to Hogwarts, as if he could have known where to find Harry. But really it was just obvious that Harry would go there after the disastrous morning.

"Harry, what's going on? Why did you leave in the morning without so much as a proper Good Morning? More importantly, what's going on, Harry? Why were you at Hogwarts, why were you crying your eyes out, fainting because of a panic attack?"

Harry stiffened as he heard Draco ask the dreaded question, he'd stopped breathing and the utter silence was only interrupted by Draco's calm breathing.

He didn't want to share his feelings, he didn't want to share his thoughts with Draco. Of all people, he couldn't talk with him about it. But maybe he was exactly the person he needed. He hadn't seemed to be concerned in the morning, it was Harry who had felt the walls closing in on him, wanting, no needing to leave. Draco had initiated their encounter in the first place...

"I left because I couldn't deal with what I saw. Malfoy, you and I we … you know. I woke up and it all came crashing down on me. Fuck, I never ever thought …. and now … and what I did...?" Harry's voice broke at the last words, he hung his head in shame, refusing to so much as glance at Draco for a brief second.

Draco put his hand on Harry's back, rubbing slow circles, trying to calm him down again. At first he could feel Harry stiffen under the touch of his hand, clearly adding fuel to the fire, but he choose to continue, hoping Harry would feel reassured by it.

He could clearly see the shame edged on Harry's features. He was ashamed of what they had done the night before, he was ashamed of himself. A thought occurred to him, he needed to know.

"Why does it bother you so much Harry? Is it the fact that you had sex with a man, or is it the fact that you had sex with me?" Draco asked him, apprehension lacing his otherwise smooth voice.

Harry took a deep breath, staring at the fine silken beddings. "I don't want to be gay.," he muttered silently, barely audible if he hadn't been waiting for Harry's answer like a hawk.

Draco let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he had held. "Why?"

Instead of answering Draco's question he kept starring at absolutely nothing. Draco was about to repeat his question, thinking Harry hadn't heard it, when Harry started to speak again.

"Ginny."

Draco felt a slight sting at the mention of the Weaslette, why was he bringing her up now? Were they together? Had Harry cheated on the redhead with him? Draco had seen the two of them at the club, but he couldn't detect any couple-like behaviour. He was rather sure that Harry was single. Could he have been wrong?

Draco was interrupted from his musings by Harry starting to talk, mostly to himself, re-calling his encounter with Ginny from only a couple of hours before.

"I went to see Ginny, I wanted to prove myself that I was, in fact, not gay. I was sure if I'd just try hard enough I could make it work, marry her, have a family with her, belong to someone. Love and be loved in return."

Draco shuddered at the implications in Harry's words. "_He wanted to prove himself that he wasn't gay? By doing what exactly?_" Draco asked himself, not sure he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

The next couple of minutes were spent with Harry telling Draco everything about what exactly had gone down at Ginny's flat, more accurately, Ginny's living room.

Draco was shocked to hear what great lengths Harry would go to prove to himself that he was not interested in men. Repeating his question from before he waited patiently for Harry's answer.

"Because I want to be loved, because I want more than meaningless sex. I want a real relationship, I want someone who cares for me, someone whom I can take care of and who will take care of me in return. I want kids Draco, I want a family. I want a normal life. I don't want people to point with their fingers at me, whispering to each other about the debauched life of Harry James Potter, whom they believed to be their saviour. I don't want to be The Boy Who Lived to become someone's bitch. I just want... " Harry couldn't continue, he had told Draco what he thought and felt deep down in his heart. He had let Draco see how very fucked up he was and it just was too much for him.

Harry covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking as silent sobs shook his body. Draco's heart ached fiercely as he watched Harry fall apart. Needing to comfort him he crawled up on the bed and closed the space between them, wrapping his strong arms around the shaking man.

The self-loathing coming off Harry made Draco sick to his stomach. How he could think about himself that way was …. unfathomable. He thought there was something wrong with him.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco held Harry close.

At first Harry stiffened, but he ached all over and wanted nothing more than to feel save and clung to Draco, who was right now the only thing that anchored his sanity. Harry clung to him for dear life and cried into Draco's shoulder.

Draco held him and rocked him, rubbing circles on Harry's back, trying his best to calm down the man in his arms. He could practically feel the devastation rolling off Harry in waves. He didn't know how long they sat like that, with Harry clinging to him. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but Draco sighed with relief when he felt Harry calming down, just a few sobs wracking his body every now and then.

When Harry had pulled himself together he stayed like this for a little while longer. He didn't want the moment to end, seeing as how the last few hours had been a roller coaster of emotions.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, knowing Draco would be able to hear him.

"I just don't know how to deal with it all. I thought it was all over, that I have dealt with enough to last a lifetime. I know you must think I'm utterly pathetic, but I feel like I have lost so much, like I don't deserve any of the fame. I don't deserve the respect of all those people. I've already hurt so many people and I keep letting them down." Harry knew that he sounded like a pathetic mess, wallowing in self-pity, but he couldn't seem to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Bollocks Harry! None of that is true. For one, you deserve all of those admiring looks, you saved the wizarding world and the muggle world, even if the latter don't even know what you did for them. Don't you dare say anything to put yourself down again. Back in school I was a spoilt brat. I was raised to hate you, because I could never measure up to you. I competed with you for our entire school time and never once did I win, at least not using fair methods." Draco said the last part a bit jokingly, wanting to lighten the increasingly depressing mood.

"More importantly, and listen closely, because I think you need to hear that. You're gay, at least it seems to be that way. You're acting like that's a death sentence. You're not sick, there's nothing wrong with you, you're just gay. That doesn't make you any less of a person. And don't start giving me a speech about what's wrong and what's right. I swear if I am to hear only one word out of that delicious mouth of yours, saying that it's not right to be with a man, I swear I will castrate you before you're even able to say 'God'. Harry look at me! I want you to look at me when I tell you this, I want you to look into my eyes and see how sincere I am."

Hesitatingly Harry followed Draco's order, looking at him with bloodshot eyes, his cheeks puffy from crying that long.

"I'm going to tell you something about your God, because you seem to believe in Him Harry. I think God appreciates you even more because He created you in His image. And since God is love and God doesn't make mistakes, then you must be exactly the way he wants you to be, the way he intended you to be. And that goes for every person, every planet, every mountain, every grain of sand, every song, every tear, AND EVERY FAGGOT. Did you hear me Harry? Being gay isn't something you choose yourself, because really who'd choose that? Basically it means to take the rocky path instead of the easy one. Humankind, if wizard or muggle, does not pick the path covered with more obstacles to overcome. First and foremost we always do and choose what comes easier to us. Sad but true. It's not a choice you make, it's something engrained in your very being and it doesn't make you any less of a man because of it.

And I have more to tell you. Just because you are gay does not mean you won't be able to have a happy life, to get what you want and very well deserve. You let your insecurities and prejudices influence your judgement. A relationship between two men can be just as loving as one between a couple of different genders. Just as it has to face a lot of the same problems. Harry just because you're drawn to men does not mean you have to live your life without all the things you want.

As for the family part, Harry there are other possibilities and if you want you can still have children, even ones that are biological yours. You are being too hard on yourself and aren't able to see the situation you are in clearly and I don't blame you for any of it. It has been a very difficult day for you and I'm sorry for any part I played in it, but I'm not sorry to have taken you home with me. I really enjoyed last night and it is really difficult to hear you stating so clearly that you regret all of it, because I simply don't."

Harry sat there, looking stunned to say the very least. He had listened very closely to everything Draco had said, soaking up everything he could and he felt strangely at ease. Draco had a point. Harry made it far worse than it was. At least now he knew why he and Ginny hadn't worked out. He felt overwhelmed with something akin to relief, thinking that just maybe, Draco was right. Maybe it wasn't his fault.

Harry stared at Draco, taking in his eyes, which didn't hold anything like the hatred they had held back in their school days. Right now they looked warm, caring and concerned, utterly beautiful.

Harry placed his hands atop Draco's, squeezing them gently. "Thanks Draco. For bringing me here and making sure I was dry, for giving me a pep-talk, because I really needed that. I am whole-heartedly sorry for leaving in the morning the way I did."

"Anytime Harry." Draco answered, and Harry wasn't sure if there was more behind that simple answer or if it was just him starting to imagine things.

Harry yawned, suddenly realizing how very tired he was. The whole day had been so very draining and he felt utterly exhausted. "I better get going now, I'm so very tired, I need to sleep." Harry made to get out of bed but Draco stopped him once again.

"You can sleep here. When you wake up I'll have dinner ready okay? Let me take care of you a bit. You gave me quite the shock today, so that's the least you can do after rejecting my famous breakfast this morning, because yes there would have been one." Draco winked at him, smirking.

Harry didn't feel much like arguing, so he just smiled in thanks, appreciating the offer. He settled back into the bed, getting comfortable. He was still aware of being naked but tried not to think about the fact that Draco had sat next to him and even had pulled him close to comfort him while he had been sitting upright with the sheets pooling somewhere around his waist in the huge king size bed.

Harry hesitated for a moment before he spoke next. Draco was already half way out the door and Harry wasn't sure whether he would still be able to hear him, for he was nearly whispering.

"Please stay. Just until I'm asleep."

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, but complied without another word and walked over to the bed again. He looked around trying to figure out where to sit when Harry told him in a meek little voice "Sit on the bed, it's okay." Draco was taken by surprise at Harry's boldness, a familiar sense of arousal stirring deep within him. _"No. He just wants company, keep yourself under control."_ Draco thought to himself, gingerly sitting down on top of the covers, keeping a save distance between them as to not make Harry uncomfortable.

Draco leaned back against the headboard whilst Harry snuggled into the covers right next to him, mindful not to touch him either.

Within a few minutes Harry was sound asleep with Draco watching over him.

A couple of hours later, Draco didn't know how many exactly because he had fallen asleep as well and there wasn't a clock near him, he was roused from his sleep by soft noise.

Once he was able to open his eyes he looked around groggily, noticing that it had become dark outside. When he heard the soft sound again he turned and realized that he was still in bed with Harry, lying down on his side, facing him.

In bed with Harry...

"He must be having a nightmare." Draco thought to himself before placing a hand on Harry's chest, hoping it would calm him down again.

"Um Draco."

Draco stiffened as he heard Harry's voice again, his name sounding like a moan coming from the dark-haired man lying next to him.

"_Oh god he can't be dreaming about me, can he? He simply can't!_" Draco thought to himself, thinking about getting out of bed to keep himself from the temptation of touching Harry.

"Fuck Draco, please, oh please!"

Draco let out a moan of his own, not able to stop himself. He was already hard imagining what Harry could possibly be seeing behind his closed eyelids. He wanted to touch him so badly, claim him again.

"_I can't do that, he's asleep!_" Draco mentally berated himself. He was taking deep breaths, willing his erection to pass, when Harry scooted over to him wrapping his hand around Draco's neck, unconsciously pushing his body closer to Draco's, his head coming to rest in the crock of Draco's neck, breathing softly against the overheated, highly sensitive skin.

It was torture. Sweet, blissful torture, but nonetheless torture, causing Draco to think of all the things he could do to the raven-haired man, wanting to be buried inside him once again, feeling Harry's hot tight walls around himself while he pumped into him.

The noises coming from Harry didn't stop and before long Draco felt Harry's unmistakeably hard cock against his own, slowly thrusting forward into Draco, his body seeking friction in his restless sleep.

"Touch me, touch me..." Harry moaned, whilst rubbing himself against Draco's stomach.

It was just too much. Draco couldn't help himself and moved his hips against Harry's, only Draco's jeans and the thin duvet keeping them separated.

It was such an utterly erotic sight; Harry squirming against him, moaning into his ear and Draco wanted more of it. Despite knowing that it was not right to do that while Harry was not aware of his actions, Draco's hand wandered between them, wiggling back a bit to have more space. He tugged at the thin sheets, freeing Harry from them, exposing him to Draco's exploring hands.

The blond let his fingers ghost over Harry's skin, softly running his hands over Harry's overheated chest. Harry pushed against him, clearly enjoying the feeling, asleep as he was. Draco's hands moved to Harry's neck, a single finger touching the man's skin lightly, causing goosebumps to appear.

"Ah, mmh please." Harry sighed, his smooth needy voice wrapping like an imaginary hand around Draco's cock, causing it to twitch and his hips to buck forward.

Draco couldn't wait any longer and let his hand travel down to firmly grasp Harry's straining erection, before starting to move his hand slowly up and down.

"Ah, fuck!" Harry exclaimed loudly, throwing his head back, mewling helplessly, causing Draco to push into him hard, groaning with need.

Suddenly Harry went completely still.

Draco looked at him anxiously as Harry slowly opened his eyes, the moonlight lightening the room up enough for him to make them out. Draco steeled himself for Harry's reaction. He was sure he would jump out of bed any second or punch him. Maybe even both.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have..."

He didn't expect what happened next.

Harry slowly moved towards him, softly brushing his lips against Draco's before retreating again, watching Draco's expression. When nothing happened Harry closed the distance again, this time with more courage behind his action. He kissed Draco and let his tongue run across the hot skin of Draco's lips.

Draco inhaled sharply before responding to the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Harry explore it. Harry's tongue wrapped around Draco's and he moaned into the kiss. Their kiss continued for a few minutes, getting more and more heated.

Harry was the first one to break the kiss, moving closer to run his tongue along the side of Draco's neck. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the exquisite and highly arousing feeling, highly aware of Harry's naked cock pressing against the skin of his stomach the whole time. His shirt must have ridden up at some point, but he hadn't noticed in his haze.

"Please Draco. Please touch me again." Harry whimpered into Draco's ear, moving his hips forward a bit, rubbing against Draco's jeans clad cock. Harry begging Draco to touch him nearly undid him and his head felt dizzy with the feeling of it.

Draco kissed Harry, savouring every second of it, only stopping when breathing became necessary again. Before long Harry's hands reached for Draco's shirt, lifting it, feeling unsure of himself. Draco looked at him and bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before lifting his shirt over his head, leaving him with a bare torso. Harry licked his lips unconsciously, his hands touching Draco's naked skin. He let his hands roam the beautiful body before him, his fingertips ghosting over the skin of Draco's chest, lightly roaming every single inch of naked skin, coming nearer and nearer to the waistband of Draco's currently very confining jeans. Harry's head dropped to the dark skin of Draco's nipple, circling the bud with his tongue before moving further downwards.

"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed loudly, his body turning to jelly at the inexperienced touch.

Harry licked down a straight path to Draco's navel before dipping in, making him groan out loud.

"Harry. That feels so good!"

Harry looked at the sight before him. In the dimly lit room he could see Draco's eyes boring into his as his hands moved to the button of Draco's trousers, opening them whilst never leaving Draco's eyes.

Draco's breath hitched when Harry's shaking hands brushed over his erection, and he pushed against them.

Slowly but surely Harry pulled Draco's jeans down, all the while kissing and licking at his hipbone, rejoicing in the sounds coming from the person underneath him.

Once he had freed Draco from his trousers he made his way back up again, running his nose along the waistband of his boxers before moving down to rub against Draco's cock. Harry shuddered when he felt a wet spot on the fabric of Draco's boxers, where precum had already soaked the material. He breathed in deeply, licking his lips and accidentally brushing his tongue against Draco's fabric covered cock.

"Ugh. Please Harry. Fuck I want to feel your tongue on my cock!" Draco moaned out loud, eliciting a gasp from Harry. Fuck he was hard.

Harry breathed hotly against the material covering the head of the blond's dick, his hips lifting off the bed ever so slightly pressing himself into the touch of Harry's mouth.

"Please don't tease me Harry." Draco begged. In a rush of confidence Harry moved his right hand to grasp at the waistband, lifting it slightly, running his tongue over the newly displayed skin. He could feel the muscles of Draco's lean stomach contracting under his tongue.

Draco was squirming and moaning, waiting impatiently for Harry to continue.

Harry's heart nearly beat out of his chest when he finally removed the boxers, crawling between Draco's slightly spread legs again. His warm breath touched Draco's skin causing him to buck his hips towards Harry's mouth, desperate for some form of release.

Shakily Harry ran his nose up Draco's cock before slowly touching it with the tip of his tongue, running it from the shaft upwards towards to the leaking head, licking at the precum that had gathered at the tip.

"Yesss! Oh god again. Take my cock into your mouth Harry!" The blond hissed, his lust-filled eyes starring at the man touching his cock with uncertainty.

Harry's moaned at the smooth utterly erotic sound of Draco's voice, thick with sex and repeated the action a couple of times. Getting used to the feeling of Draco's cock beneath his tongue he got bolder. Slowly Harry opened and took in the head of Draco's cock, causing the man on the bed to cry out in need and fisting his hand into Harry's thick messy hair.

"Just like that Harry. Suck. Lick. Fuck, yes." Draco mumbled in his lust-induced delirium, causing Harry to moan around his dick.

Harry did as he was told and worked Draco with his mouth, bobbing up and down, running his tongue around the rim of the head, sucking hard. Each time he moved down a little bit further taking more and more of Draco into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and softly grazed his teeth along Draco's hard cock.

Draco couldn't help it anymore. It just felt too good and he thrust into Harry's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Harry nearly gagged, not used to something penetrating his mouth like that, and he pulled back trying to catch his breath.

Draco tugged at Harry's hair, forcing him to move up Draco's body and kiss him deeply, tasting himself on Harry's tongue. He broke the kiss, moving towards Harry's ear.

"I want you so much right now Harry. I want to come inside you, to fill up your arse with my cum. Would you like that Harry?" He all but purred into his ear. Harry moaned in response, the ability to form coherent words having left him, thrusting against Draco.

Draco made Harry lie down next to him, letting his hands touch every part of Harry, kissing him deeply before whispering into his ear again. "Roll over Harry, I want you on your side facing away from me."

Harry's breathing had gotten erratic, mostly because of an overwhelming feeling of anticipation. He wanted this, he couldn't wait to feel it again and rolled over, facing away from Draco.

Harry heard the sound of a drawer being opened and then again closed, some shuffling around before he felt Draco behind him, touching him again. At first he felt Draco's hands rubbing his back up and down, before a hand moved into his hair, dragging nails down Harry's skull. It felt amazing and Harry pushed backwards into Draco.

Draco didn't cease touching Harry in every way possible, setting his body on fire with every single touch. Harry pushed his arse into Draco invitingly, rubbing himself up and down Draco's hard cock, making him grunt and push back against Harry. Draco's cock was moving in between Harry's ass cheeks, every single thrust against him causing Harry to moan, getting lost in the sensations.

Suddenly he felt Draco move away a bit, bringing some space between them and a well-lubed finger touching Harry, slicking his ass, pushing one finger into him. Harry's eyes fell shut and he arched his back into Draco, groaning and whimpering.

"Ah, Draco oh god. I want you. So much!"

Draco bit his lower lip hard, to keep from rushing things. He knew Harry must be somewhat sore from the night before and wanted to take his time, make sure Harry enjoyed himself thoroughly. He couldn't stand the thought of Harry running out on him again, regretting their time together.

He moved a slicked finger up and down Harry's ass, over and over again, sufficiently coating him with the clear liquid.

When he thought he had teased Harry long enough, he carefully pushed a single finger into Harry's hole, twisting slightly before pulling out again, slowly finger fucking Harry, who all but mumbled incoherent words, rotating his hips and pushing against Draco's hand.

He moved this finger in and out of Harry at a slow rhythm, pushing in as far as he could go, before slowly dragging it out again and repeating the action. Every time he pulled back he curled his finger making sure he touched Harry's prostate, causing him to groan and push his hips back.

After some time he added a second finger, repeating his actions from before, driving Harry to the brink of sanity, until the man lying in front of him was nothing but a whimpering, desperate mess.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Draco I want your cock. Please you have to, fill me up! Fuck me!" Harry nearly cried out with pleasure. Darco moved his fingers a few more times before scissoring them until he deemed Harry as well prepared as possible.

He pulled his digits out and wrapped his hand around his own cock, giving it a few strokes. Harry groaned at the loss of Draco's slender fingers, his hole spasming around absent fingers moving inside him and voiced his displeasure in incoherent mumblings.

"Move your top leg up to your chest Harry, as far as you can." Draco instructed Harry his voice raw with need. Harry followed suit, his body already covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Once Harry had done as asked, Draco lined himself up behind Harry, his finger stroking the puckered skin, teasing Harry, pushing just the tip of his finger into him again, before pulling out and breathing in deeply. Draco lightly moved the tip of his cock up and down Harry's arse, pushing against the tight ring of muscles, but not breaching him.

He repeated the motion, adding more and more pressure to Harry's hole, before finally pushing in, only the very tip inside of him.

"Please more, fuck... fuck me please." Harry begged, pushing back into Draco, impaling himself on the other's cock, feeling the head slip in.

It felt incredible once the tight ring of muscle had enveloped the head of his leaking dick.

"So tight. So fucking tight. Shit." Draco groaned through gritted teeth, trying his best to not come on the spot.

Harry pushed back into him, working himself onto Draco's cock bit by bit until he was filled by him. Harry breathed heavily, panting at the feeling of Draco inside him, so utterly full.

Draco kissed the space between Harry's shoulder blades before resting his forehead against it, his hand moving to grip Harry's hip.

Draco pulled out of Harry a bit, before pushing back in, making Harry chant his name over and over again. He kept his shallow thrusts for a while longer, letting Harry get accustomed to him again. Harry moaned louder each time as Draco thrust into him, his ass coming to rest on Draco's thighs.

"Fuck me faster Draco, harder!" Harry begged and Draco shuddered before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into Harry.

"Yes like that. Oh god again!" Harry moaned, losing all his inhibitions, arching into Draco as much as he could, shifting a little so Draco could penetrate him even deeper.

Draco continued to fuck Harry hard and fast, just like he had asked him to, the only sound in the room their mutual sounds of passion and the slapping noise of their thrusts. Harry met Draco's hard thrusts by pushing back a little on his own, gasping and groaning, his cock leaking precum, needing a little bit more attention.

Draco was getting close, as if he knew of Harry's predicament he kissed the back of Harry's neck, moaning "Fuck touch yourself Harry, rub your cock for me, I want you to cum while I'm fucking you."

Harry grunted in response and shifted his leg a little, getting access to his swollen cock. He griped himself firmly and started stroking himself at a frantic pace. Draco could feel the movement of Harry's arm, the muscles on his shoulders flexing slightly with the effort.

"I'm going to cum!" Draco shouted just as he started to feel Harry's hole spasming around himself as Harry came. Draco thrust into Harry a couple more times before pushing in deep and finally stilling, cumming inside Harry, with is name on his lips.

They stayed like this for some time, Draco still buried deep inside Harry, their skin covered in sweat.

Draco placed a tiny kiss on Harry's shoulder making him shiver with pleasure, his skin tingling as if electricity was running through his veins.

Draco held Harry close, not wanting to separate just yet and Harry was more then happy to oblige, snuggling back into Draco's chest.

Draco had nearly dozed off when he felt Harry shudder slightly, beginning to feel cold. Draco placed one last chaste kiss against the top of Harry's head before he started to pull out of his lover's body as carefully as he could manage.

Harry winced slightly, a bit of discomfort evident. Once Draco had found the duvet he dragged it over them, making sure Harry was covered. He moved around a bit until he was spooning Harry again, wrapping one arm securely around him, holding him tightly to himself.

"Don't run out on me tomorrow Harry. Stay."

Harry smiled happily and nodded, knowing that Draco could feel this small sign of agreement.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, in their own little bubble of heaven.

**Wanna scream out, no more hiding**

**Don't be afraid of what's inside**

**Gonna tell ya you'll be alright**

**In the aftermath**

**Anytime anybody pulls you down**

**Anytime anybody says you're not allowed**

**Just remember you are not alone**

**In the aftermath**

**You feel the weight**

**of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday**

**It's not too late**

**Think of what could be if you rewrite the role to play**

**Take a step before you leap**

**Into the colours that you seek**

**You get back what you give away**

**So don't look back on yesterday**

* * *

><p>I'm a shameless person! I'll send a hot sticky Draco home to all of you who review!<p>

Xx Clumsy


End file.
